Gianna El dulce despertar
by CarolVulturi
Summary: Yo solo quería despertar de este largo sueño, en el cual me creí que un ser tan hermoso, un arcángel como el se enamoro de una simple humana como yo.


**Pov Gianna.**

''Vengo de la nada; vivo en lo ilógico y voy hacia lo desconocido'' . Esas palabras estaban grabadas en mi mente; ha decir verdad para cualquier otra persona no tendría sentido; pero en mi caso si; ya que no tenía pasado conocido; es decir desde pequeña me busqué la vida; no tenía a nadie, ya que mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando apenas tenía cinco años; cuando ellos murieron intentaron llevarme a un orfanato; y lo consiguieron, pero después de tres años alli encerrada escape, no lo aguantaba, era una dictadura, además apenas comía, me sentía sola; desdichada... por lo que decidí escapar y buscarme la vida sola. Quería olvidar todo mi pasado, ya que había sido bastante doloroso, pero hay algo de lo que no me olvidaría. Cuando los conocí.

**Flash-back.**

Un día lluvioso en las calles de Volterra.  
Mi mente no daba para más; no sabía si reir o llorar. Mi mundo ya no tenía sentido; desde que tengo uso de razón he estado buscandome la vida; huyendo de los problemas y yendo hacia lo desconocido.  
Simplemente queria desaparecer de este mundo en el que vivía, nadie lloraría mi perdida.  
Camine hasta llegar a un profundo callejón. Estaba bastante oscuro y frío, pero por lo menos me protegía de la lluvia.  
Estaba aterrada; algo extraño me transmitía ese callejón, algo bastante peligroso.  
Un suave golpe de viento choco contra mi rostro, era amenazador. Alguien se encontraba en ese callejón.  
Me levante lentamente del frío suelo en el que me encontraba; sentía que mis piernas iban a ceder en cuestión de pocos segundos.

- ¿Hay alguien? - pregunte al vacío

Nadie contestó, pero yo seguía sintiendo su presencia.

- Se que hay alguien aqui, ¿porque no sales de una vez y das la cara? - dije esto enfadada, ya que queria ocultar mi temor.

En ese momento intente adentrarme más en la penumbra para poder visualizar mejor, pero algo me lo impidió.  
Algo hermoso centelló mis ojos. Su rostro era hermoso, pálido y ¿ojos rojos?  
Espera un momento, las personas normales no tienen los ojos rojos; aunque no lo pareciese yo era aficionada a la lectura; sobre todo a las historias paranormales, mitológicas... y este ser tan hermoso me recordaba a...

- Vampiro - dije en un suave susurro

Su precioso rostro cambió de expresión, estaba confundido pero a la vez sorprendido.

- ¿Como lo sabes? - dijo mientras acudía a la luz para mostrarse mejor.

Me di cuenta que era realmente alto y musculoso; era como un armario, enorme. Su cabello alborotado era castaño y corto. Era realmente hermoso.

- Porque lo se - le dije tajante

- Vaya, vaya; y yo pensaba que todos los humanos eran unos incultos

- Tu a mi no me insultas - dije mientras avanzaba hasta el, ha decir verdad no me di cuenta en la situación en la que estaba; el era un vampiro que en apenas unos segundos podía acabar conmigo

- Perdona no te estaba insultando a ti, y parece que eres valiente, tienes carácter - dijo con una sonrisa realmente sexy - ya sabes lo que soy; y podría acabar contigo en un instante.

- Atrévete - le dije desafiante

Este clavó sus ojos en mi, en mis ojos verdes y por un momento quedo paralizado. No reaccionaba; le di un pequeño empujón pero como si nada.  
Intenta salir de ese lugar pero de repente este volvió en si.

- Te llevaré ante Aro - dijo con desgana

- ¿Ante quien?

- Ante Aro; mi amo. El decidirá que hacer contigo.

Inmediatamente este me cogió por la cintura y me llevo a su espalada.  
Sentí el aire fresco en mi rostro.  
En apenas unos minutos el gran vampiro se paró y con un suave movimiento abrió unas grandes puertas que tenía enfrente.  
Al entrar una luz realmente preciosa me cegó. Intente abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice contemple un verdadero museo. Lleno de estatuas y cuadros verdaderamente antiguos.  
En esta gran sala había tres tronos de oro, en los cuales había tres hombres. Eran completamente hermosos; como mi acompañante. Estos me miraron sorprendidos y pude ver en sus cara el deseo, ¿sería el deseo por mi sangre?

- Felix querido, ¿nos has traido un aperitivo?

Su aspecto era aterrador, pero a la vez hermoso. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche; recogidos con una sencilla coleta; su piel era casi transparente, pálido y naturalmente unos ojos rojos; aunque sus ojos eran más intentos que los de Felix

- No señor; esto es importante. Estaba vigilando la parte más profunda del castillo cuando de repente su aroma me impactó. Fui ha averiguar ha quien pertenecia ese aroma. Ella estaba sentada en el callejón, protegiéndose de la lluvia. No había hecho ningun ruido cuando de repente esta se envaró, ella sentía la presencia de alguien. Estaba dispuesto ha hacerla callar para siempre ya que estaba armando bulla, y justamente cuando iba a cumplir mi cometido de sus labios salió una palabra. Vampiro.

El tal Aro miro extrañado a Felix y despues a mi, inmediatamente cogió la mano a Felix, por unos instantes estuvo con los ojos cerrados.

- Querida, ¿como te llamas? - dijo Aro mientras se apartaba de Felix

- Gianna - dije con firmeza

- Gianna; bonito nombre; y¿no tienes miedo?

- Sinceramente tengo algo de miedo, para que engañarte; pero he pasado cosas peores en la vida - dije con honestidad

- Oh, entiendo. ¿Me prestas tu mano?

- Si señor - dije mientras se la entregaba

No sabía para que la quería; pero no tenía nada que perder.  
Después de unos minutos soltó mi mano.

- Veras Gianna; nosotros somos vampiros y por así decirlo somos como la realeza de los vampiros; nos hacemos llamar Los Vulturis. Nosotros hacemos las reglas, y las hacemos respetar. Una de ellas es que ningun humano puede saber nuestro secreto, y si alguno lo sabe debemos acabar con el.

- Entonces... ¿acabarás conmigo?

- Eso no lo se; me gusta tu actitud y siento compasión por ti. Me gustaría tenerte un tiempo con nosotros antes de tomar una decisión. Desde hace tiempo necesitamos una recepcionista, porque veras... nosotros cazamos seres humanos, pero nunca salimos del castillo, entonces tenemos a Heidi; que tambien es como nosotros que por así decirlo nos trae la ''comida'' - dijo entre comillas - son turistas que vienen hacía Volterra y algunas veces son bastantes personas y parte de ellos los tenemos que hacer esperar en la recepción, y...

- Ya entiendo; quieres que de una apariencia normal al castillo; que les atienda si quieren algo.

- Exacto querida, ¿estarias dispuesta?

- Por supuesto que si, no tengo nada que perder. Y me encantaria ser vampiro, si es que al final decidís eso, y si solo soy un aperitivo... no pasa nada.

- Oh, una chica razonable. Pues empiezas mañana mismo, tu tranquila durante el tiempo que estes aqui todos tus gastos estarán saldados; tendras casa propia, coche propio... todo lo que cualquier humano necesita.

**Fin flash-back.**

Trabajo rodeada de vampiros; y no me importaba. Solo llevaba una semana en este sitio y me sentía como en casa.  
Tenía mi propia casa, mi propio coche; en apenas una semana tenía mi vida solucionada.  
Más o menos ya conocía a toda la guardia; Aro me presento ante ellos y dijo que bajo ningun concepto me podrían tocar. Pero faltaba alguien por conocer. Según Felix; que por así decirlo era mi amigo, faltaban Alec, Jane, Demetri y Santiago; que ellos estaba en una misión.  
Mañana les conocería.

Vivo en lo ilógico; ahora solo falta conocer mi futuro. Lo desconocido.


End file.
